Ben (Earth-19)
Ben is one of the original members of the Team on Earth-19. Physical appearance Personality Powers and abilities *Flight *Sonic screams Weaknesses *Sonic screams can harm teammates *Armored foes History May 2012 Ben arrived at the space base in Cape Canaveral slightly after everyone else, but still introduced himself to many of the other recruits. Slick introduced himself to the group and lead them to the ship they would take to get to the Academy. The recruits arrive at the Academy, and Slick tells them they will probably go to their barracks first because they have arrived early. Before the enter the docking bay of the Academy, Kruto, a Magister, greets them. As the recruits watch from their ship, there is a massive explosion within the Academy. Once inside the Academy, Ben stayed in the lobby with all the recruits except for Paper, Rob, and Zon. They eventually noticed that the three recruits were gone and began to snoop around the Academy themselves. The group split up and Ben ended up with Aevan and Ben. They search for a weapons room, but eventually encounter Vilgax instead. He fought Vilgax directly along with the other three recruits, and they managed to hold their own against him until the others arrived to rescue them. Later, Ben helped fight Vilgax's soldiers. He showed the other his sonic screams, much to their disappointed. He eventually discussed with the other recruits their options and realized that Vilgax might be going after the weapons and explosives in the Academy. He stayed behind to fight the soldiers, and soon the battle was won. After the fight was over, the Magisters congratulated them on their victory. Lotin arrived at the Academy with the late, and only female recruit, Bink. They all introduced themselves to her and then the Magisters showed the recruits their barracks. Ben debriefed with the rest of the recruits about the mission, which included the fact that the Academy was practically empty during the attack. Ben was captured by Dr. Animo along with the rest of the recruits except for Zon and was taken to Dr. Animo's base. Ben encouraged Zon as he fought Dr. Animo and later helped fight Dr. Animo right as the recruits defeated him. Zon helped the rest of the recruits and the entire team went back to the Academy. Ben was present when Hornbok explained how the Shuffler worked, and then witnesses Animo return to the Academy to steal it. Ben was present in class and witnessed Rob fight Slick as part of a demonstration. He then exited the room when class was dismissed. Ben was with the rest of the recruits when Rob told the others that he thought Slick and Relgo were spies. After Paper revealed that he had run background checks on everyone, Ben had no comment. He later followed the rest of the recruits as they began to snoop throughout the Academy. Ben stayed with the rest of the group as Paper went ahead, but later heard a scream within a secret room in the Academy. The team ran into the room and discovered Paper being attacked by Lotin. He later witnessed Lotin apologize as all the students returned to the barracks. Ben was in the barracks when Paper shared the data he recovered from the secret room with the other students. They agreed to snoop around more that night. Ben and the rest of the recruits when to the meeting room beyond the secret room and saw someone operating a computer delete a bunch of files. He later helped defeat a giant robot that was attacking the Academy. Ben was present when Paper realized that his computer had been stolen. November 2026 The team assembles in the empty lobby, and just as Water asks if they're in the right place, Hornbok and Ivada arrive in the lobby, too. Ivada apologizes for the incredibly loud alarm, and when Water asks if they can shut it off, Hornbok says that it will go off on its own, and that they have bigger things to worry about. The team hears a crashing sound and then runs to a back hallway of the Academy. With the stake of an Aldabarbarian ship now lodged into the Academy, Hornbok tells the team to take care of any Aldabarbarians that get inside, letting them know that he will contact Galactic-Command. Ben watches as Nick asks why Hornbok is getting normal Plumbers to help, when it would make sense to get the Black Ops. team to help the Spec Ops. team. Hornbok says that the Black Ops. team was decommissioned long ago, and that normal Plumbers are perfectly qualified. The team turns to the ship as its stake retracts and a bridge extends from the ship. An Aldabarbarian General walks to the edge of the bridge and stops just beyond the walls of the Academy. After introducing himself as Halar, he informs the Plumbers that if they do not return the Phantom to the Aldabarbarians within the hour, then his fleet with destroy the Academy and then the Earth. He returns to his ship as everyone turns to Paper. Ben continues to watch as Nick says that Paper should know where the Phantom is because of Lotin's inhibitor collar that he gained from the ruse, and then he asks for confirmation. Hornbok hen to explain the situation to the team. Relationships Appearances To be completed. References Category:Heroes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Omnitrix Wielders